


What one refuses in a minute no eternity will return

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What one refuses in a minute no eternity will return

Pepper didn’t have time to say goodbye to Natasha and Maria before they left on a mission, and she hates herself for it. She had been up to her ears in business meetings at the time, and, not wanting to disturb her, they left her a note and were gone by evening. Now she’s wishing she’d canceled at least one of those goddamn meetings, because now she’s stuck for days, possibly weeks, having no idea if her girlfriends are even alive. 

Pepper feels like it should get easier every time they go on a mission, but it doesn’t. She thought she was making progress, but then this debacle happened, and all she can think about is how horrible she feels for not saying a proper goodbye. If anything happens to them, she’ll never forgive herself for that. Sometimes she wonders if she even deserves them. They certainly deserve each other, but Pepper is often of the mindset that they deserve someone better than her, someone hardier. 

The note they gave her is short and hurried, but Pepper keeps it on her person at all times, clinging to it like a lifeline. The  _ xo, Maria & Nat  _ is the only thing she has left of them right now, and she doesn’t ever want to lose it. She wishes she could reassure herself that they’re fine, but their line of work is a gamble, and if this is the last she’ll ever have of the two of them, she’ll be damned if she loses it. As the days go by, Pepper winds herself up into an anxious insomniac, consumed with worry. 

This time, when they come home, the guilt washes over Pepper in waves, and she breaks down in their arms, thanking the universe once again that it didn’t rip them away from her, even though she messed up. They hold her until she calms down, and after. 

“I’m sorry, I should have said goodbye in person,” Pepper finally manages, trying to push any embarrassment at being seen like this out of her mind. They have seen her vulnerable and they’ve never once been cruel, and Pepper knows she should trust them. 

“We should have too, you know,” Maria says, running her hand down Pepper’s back. “Businessmen can wait.” 

“Next time I’ll postpone the meeting. Even for five minutes.” Pepper finally gives each of them a kiss, and Natasha brushes the lingering tears away from Pepper’s face. Sometimes Maria and Natasha look surprised that Pepper loves them so much, and Pepper can see a little of that in Natasha’s face. Pepper can’t help it, though, and she’ll never apologize for it.

“It’s okay, Pepper,” Natasha says, and Pepper finally lets the last of the worry ebb away as she stands in their arms. “We’re okay.” She pauses. “Will you be okay?” Pepper takes a deep breath and nods.

“I will.”

 


End file.
